


what? it's totally platonic

by miss_minnelli



Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a song, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Song: Little Miss Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have avery platonicsleepover, and Aziraphale tries to contain several little pesky feelings that keep cropping up.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021





	what? it's totally platonic

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of Femslash February. The prompt is "gal pals". Please enjoy this story based on the song "Little Miss Perfect" as sung by Taylor Louderman.

Crowley’s hands delicately brushed Aziraphale’s neck as she carefully plaited her curly hair into a fishtail plait. Aziraphale tried not to shiver. This was a platonic girls night, despite the fact that they were sitting on Aziraphale’s bed and she was beginning to have ideas about pushing Crowley down onto the pillows. Maybe if she reminded herself enough times that this was a non-romantic hang-out, it would really sink in that Crowley wasn’t here because she liked her in _that way_.

It really wasn’t helping that “Silly Love Songs” by Paul McCartney was playing on Aziraphale’s antique record player. She wanted to change it, but she was afraid that’d show her hand.

Crowley finished the plait and tied it off with a hair tie, then patted Aziraphale on the shoulders.

“All finished! Looks good, if I do say so myself,” Crowley remarked, grinning as Aziraphale scooted back around to face her.

“Thank you, dear. What do you want to do now?”

Grinning slyly, Crowley leaned off the bed to grab her large purse. She reached her arm in, and Aziraphale could’ve sworn her arm went deeper than the bottom of the bag. When Crowley pulled her hand out, she was holding a mid-sized silver flask.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale scolded. Crowley just smirked playfully.

“Scared?”

“No! Just—we have to make sure my parents don’t come up here.”

Crowley laughed. “Please! I saw your dad passed out of the couch the last time I went to the loo.”

Aziraphale grimaced. “And my mum’s probably still working on her book. Probably won’t even surface until after 2 A.M. Alright, you’ve convinced me.” She reached out, grabbing the flask from Crowley’s hand and took a long drink before promptly coughing profusely.

Crowley thankfully took the flask back before Aziraphale spilled it all over the bed and giggled. “Easy, angel! Take it slow at first!”

Clearing her throat one more time, Aziraphale grinned. “Oops.”

“Wanna play truth or dare?” asked Crowley, a mischievous smile playing at her lips.

“Mmm, okay. You go first. Truth or dare?”

Crowley considered this for a moment. “Dare.”

Aziraphale thought on it while she took another swig from the flask, managing to cough just once this time.

“I dare you to try and do ten pirouettes in one go.”

“Ngk? I’m not a ballerina! I’ll fall after doing just one!” Crowley cried.

Aziraphale just nodded, feeling like the smuggest bastard in all of England. “Well, just wanted to make sure, you know. Can’t have you suddenly thinking you’re a prolific dancer.”

Crowley rolled her eyes and got up off the bed. “And it’s _carpeted_ in here, ‘Ziraphale! You’re such an arse!”

Aziraphale pretended to try to contain her smile and watched as Crowley attempted to set herself into motion at a neck-breaking speed and crumpled into a pile after only two very fast spins that could hardly qualify as pirouettes.

She groaned from the carpet and Aziraphale released the laugh bubbling up in her throat. Crowley sat up and glared, but there was no malice behind it.

“Your go. Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Aziraphale replied automatically. She almost never chose dare because she knew the kind of things Crowley could think up.

“ _Boring_! But alright, um, hottest boy in our year?”

Aziraphale’s nose wrinkled before she could stop it. She quickly recomposed her face and took a drink. Who was a boy that everyone thought was hot? Gabriel? Sure. “Gabriel. Definitely Gabriel. Yup.”

Crowley stood up and groaned as she sat down on the bed again. “He looks like he has a very thick stick up his arse. Your brother is way hotter.”

“Ew, _Crowley_!” Aziraphale screamed, and Crowley winked. “Take that back!”

Crowley put up her hands, laughing. “I take it back. I’m not interested in Sandy, promise.”

“Alright, but you’re on thin ice. Truth or dare?”

“Truth. I guess I’ll be boring too.”

“Hottest _girl_ in our year?” The words were out of Aziraphale’s mouth faster than a speeding bullet. Oh, oh no.

Crowley looked a bit caught off guard, but she recovered quickly. “’S gotta be one of us, doesn’t it? It’s certainly not Michael. Talk about sticks up arses.”

“Oh, it’s you or me then?” Aziraphale breathed. The room might have been spinning, but she wasn’t sure.

“Mmm, definitely. Nobody else holds a candle to us. Hottest things on two legs in that school, us.”

Aziraphale could no longer tell if Crowley was being serious or not, but she kept her mouth closed, afraid her tongue would betray her if given the chance.

“Truth or dare, angel? Don’t be boring, now,” Crowley chided.

“Fine, dare.”

Crowley stared unwaveringly into Aziraphale’s eyes. “I dare you to do something you’ve never done before.”

Aziraphale’s next move wasn’t smart or calculated or a good idea at all, but she did it anyway. She swooped forward and pressed her lips to Crowley’s. Crowley didn’t react right away, so Aziraphale panicked and pulled back immediately.

“Oh no, I didn’t—I’m sorry, Crowley. That was a—a mistake, yeah, and I—I’m drunk and we’re just _gal pals_. Nothing more. Nope. Gee, I really think I’m going to go to sleep now. Yup, super tired, me. So sorry about that—“

Crowley shut her up by tackling her onto the bed and catching her lips in a hungry kiss. She pulled back a little while later.

“You better not be sorry about that, angel.”

“Nnn,” was all Aziraphale could manage. Crowley wanted to kiss her! “Knew you didn’t fancy Sandy. Hah.”

Crowley threw her head back in laughter. “Nah, he _definitely_ doesn’t do it for me. You, on the other hand…”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow the series if you're enjoying it!


End file.
